Will
by AJxViperxPunk
Summary: "Logan, remember the promise you kept about going back to get your daughter?" The question made Logan shudder. In order, he was in love, they got engaged, she found out she was pregnant, she left, he came to her a year later to find Willow Logan Pearce, he left and told Will's mother he'd come back. Now he's back, and he isn't going as easily as before. (Rated M for CoL, Vi and TH)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This was a fresh idea- WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Let me first explain Will is short for Willow... Will-low..**

**0k, this is a fresh idea I thought of because Will (Wil-Low) was originally going to be a teenager, but I figured everywhere you look on here there is a story where the teenager comes back to the mother or father or the other way around. So I figured, why not a kid? **

**And plus a kid's innocence stands out a lot more than a teenager, which will come in handy for me and be more exciting for you!**

**Oh! And this is an AU**

**Let's go!**

Flashback

Brie closed her eyes as she lifted the tissue paper, she quickly gasped, she felt like the pink plus was her enemy, a knock on the door startled her "are you okay in there?" A familiar voice asked her, "yes, Logan, I'm fine" she called, Logan leaned up against the wall beside the bathroom door, Brie to a moment to acknowledge everything and stepped outside, Logan embraced her and kissed her forehead "you don't have that usual... Glow" her told her.

"What glow?" She asked breaking away to look at him, "I just need some alone... Thinking time... Ok" she said, she walked into her room and sighed and closed the door behind her, she began contemplating options, she couldn't stay, gosh, she couldn't imagine Logan. But a part of her felt like she couldn't go, but that unfortunately was only one part of her, she deeply sighed and began writing a small letter

Dear Logan

I'm writing this to tell you that I'm leaving, but by the time you read this I'll probably already be gone, I know you probably don't understand this but... It's not you, it's me, I have to go, it's just family problems, I might never come back, but please don't be upset because of it, don't make this hard, I'll always love you and we both know that, goodbye Logan...

From Brie

She put her hand to her stomach and briefly shut her eyes, she used her telepathy (and supposed magic) to quickly find out her baby's gender "a girl" she whispered, she picked up the note and wrote in tiny letters, "Willow"

13 years later

Willow (Wil-low) Logan Pearce slid down the stair railing, ending it with a thump, "Will! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Her mother called from the kitchen, when she was in a bad mood (which she was) she did whatever she wanted, including putting thumbtacks on the teacher's chair.

Earlier that day

4...5...6, each thumbtack for each time she'd been made to feel like crap and it felt like no one in the world cared. She then gleefully skipped into the hallway only to realise again that this was HER school.

She stopped and started walking again, that's only when the voices started, "Hello?! Will?!" She could tell it was a woman, the bell rang and she ran for class.

Present Time

"Will, Will!" The voices were getting louder, she turned up the tv block out the voices, when her mom stood in front of her, not looking impressed, she quickly turned the volume back down.

She pointed upstairs, clearly towards her room, "okay, okay, I'm going" she said, she walked up the stairs, the voice were starting to get unbearable "WILL! WILLOW!" It yelled at her, she began to bang her head against the pillow while laying on her bed

"You really think you could ignore them, could you?" A voice said, she quickly looked up, a woman with long red hair, a red shirt, a red leather jacket, red pants and for all Will guessed, red shoes looked right at her, "were you the v-v-v-voice in my head?" She asked, the woman only nodded.

"W-W-Who are you?" Will asked the woman "my name's Jean Grey, a mutant, telekinesis and telepathy" the woman answered, Evie only stared at her "English, please?" She requested

"Nevermind, all i'm saying is that you're special, you're the only one that can see me... And that's the point, I'm your protector" Jean said, Will paused for a moment "I still don't get it" She said.

Jean sighed, she was losing her patience already "only you can see me, that's a good thing because you are a mutant, you are also a low level medium " Jean explained for the final time.

Will paused again and nodded "I'm starting to get it" she said "why me? I'm sure there's other mediums in the world" Jean thought for a moment then answered "because we're connected, if I didn't die you would never have existed" she said "I knew your father a long time ago"

"Really!" Will almost yelled, Jean could tell now she was interested, "What was his name? What did he look like? Was he nice?..." Jean really zoned out after that, it got a little bit annoying to follow since she was jumping on her bed, the questions went on for almost ten minutes.

After that it was just an awkward silence, when Jean looked at Will again, she was reading, it was a red book with an old picture at the front, but when she looked closer, she nearly fell of the chair "A Study In Scarlet?" she asked Will.

"What else" Will answered, "do think you're intelligent?" Jean asked with no awkwardness in her voice, Will shrugged "I'm not really the person who can answer that" she replied, Will fell flat on her bed "so who are you? What have you ever done to me?"

Jean sighed, "I'll show you" she said, Jean walked out of or more or less floated out the door. Will followed her, they had gone into Brie's room when Will realised she was gripping Jean's hand. Jean somehow didn't notice, or noticed but didn't care, She grabbed a box of photos from the top of a built-in wardrobe in the corner.

They went back to Will's room and Jean tipped out all of the photos, she picked one up of Brie and Logan standing on a balcony, kissing...

Flashback

Brie and Logan looked out off the ledge of a room in Charles Xavier's school, "so," Logan said awkwardly. Brie nodded, "so..." Brie started "people are starting to think we're together, I know we've kept this from a lot of people in the past six months, but I think we should start admitting to people we are together," Brie suggested.

Logan only slowly nodded, "Brie... How do I put this? Uhhh," Logan stuttered, "you're not breaking up with me, are you?" Brie asked. "Oh no... No, it's not that" Logan explained, "now or... Sometime in the future" Logan thought. Logan quietly sighed and leant down on one knee, Brie gasped, "oh my god," Brie struggled to find words and that's all she could get out.

"Brie, I love you, and I've been to wrapped up in myself to say that before, so i'm sorry. Yeah, i'm a moron love-wise but, marry me?" Logan asked (and for the record, admitted). Brie put her hands over her mouth "yes!" She squealed, "but, uhhh... Where's my ring?" Brie questioned awkwardly.

"I'm working on it," Logan snapped, "sorry," he quickly muttered, he stood up from his leaning position. Logan half-smiled and pulled Brie in for the "movie kiss" Brie had longed for but instead got... Shy kisses. When suddenly... SNAP! Brie and Logan quickly pulled away from each other and looked to the side... Rogue.

Rogue was laughing hysterically, "this one's a keeper" she giggled, Brie and Logan both admittedly nodded. As embarrassed as Brie looked, she was laughing, "here... I'll come with you, the computer hates you, remember" Brie said as she walked away with Rogue.

End of flashback

Will and Jean looked at the picture, the picture faded back to the original photo, "how did you do that?" Jean asked Will, "I... I don't know" She stuttered astonished.

Suddenly, Brie bursted into the room "you are the only one that can see and hear me, remember," Jean whispered and disappeared into thin air. Before Brie could speak, Will interrupted her "Mom, who's Jean Grey?" Will asked "Evie, you're too young to understand-" "Mom, that's what you say every time I asked about my Dad," Will protested.

"Okay" Brie sighed sitting down on Will's bed cross-legged (she WAS only 20 when she had Will). Brie told her everything about Will's father, the x-men and Charles Xavier's school, "-and, when I had you, I decided to give the whole mutant life up, but it wasn't over... yet,".

Flashback

Brie quietly walked into her new house with Willow in her arms, Willow had her head rested on Brie's shoulder, she was sound asleep. she was already developing a personality, even though she was only a few weeks old.

Brie's mother noted Willow's curiousness, (all she did during the days Brie was staying at her parent's house was look around). Brie kissed the side of Willow's head. "We're going to be okay here," She whispered, Brie carefully walked up to Willow's room, Willow opened her eyes as Brie put her in her crib. Will sleepily smiled, she and Brie stared at each other for a moment, when suddenly Brie realised something... she could see Logan in her.

Then, she realised she could use it for good, "Willow (Wil-low) Logan Pearce" she whispered, Willow gurgled happily, she made happy sounds at Brie for a moment before falling asleep again. Brie sighed and exited Willow's room, "this is SOOOO going to be an eventful life now" Brie thought as she began to unpack the rest of the boxes.

2 weeks later

" Now hush little baby, don't you cry... Everythin's gonna be alright...Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya...Mommy's here to hold ya through the night...I know daddy's not here right now and we don't know why...We feel how we feel inside...It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby...But I promise everythin's gon' be alright." Brie quietly sung to Will while she was in her rocker, Willow drifted off to sleep.

Brie kissed Willow's forehead "I love you, baby girl" she whispered, suddenly, the doorbell rang, Brie stood up and looked through the glass hole on the door. She stumbled back when she saw who it was. Logan. He was actually standing quite patiently at the door, Brie thought for a minute then opened the door. Logan's (kinda) smile faded and turned into a narrow stare, "where they hell have you been?!" Logan questioned Brie, "Logan, what a- "cut the crap, Brie, and don't pull the family bullshit on me, this isn't your parents house!"

"Okay... Logan... I can explain," Brie quietly said to Logan "oh, what! So you can just lie to me again!" Logan snarled. "Logan, i'll tell the truth I swear!" Brie pleaded, Logan was about to say something when he was interrupted by a shrill cry. Willow.

Brie and Logan looked at each other, Logan had a "why didn't you tell me?" look on his face, whle Brie had a "i'm sooo busted" look. Brie briefly sighed and went to pick up Will. When she turned around, Logan was right infront of her "so this is why you went away, is it even mine?" Logan asked Brie coldly.

"Yes... SHE is your's, Logan... And her name is Willow..." Brie sighed "Willow Logan Pearce" she said the word "Logan" quietly. "Oh... Oh, I get it, you thought I didn't want a kid... I TEACH AT AT A SCHOOL!" Logan snapped. Logan decided to stop because it looked like Willow was about to scream... Willow let it out quickly and proceeded to sob into Brie's shoulder.

Logan stepped back a step, "you are sooo lucky, Brie... You are so lucky I love you as much as I do," Logan said to Brie as he moved back more "i'll be back someday," Logan almost grinned. His voice suddenly hardened, "but not for you, Brie... For Will,".

"Will being short for Willow doesn't actually sound that bad..." Brie thought as Logan walked out. "Daddy's crazy, ain't he?" Brie tried to say quietly to Willow, "I FREAKING HEARD THAT" Logan yelled. Brie stood there for a second hearing Logan ride away on his (previously Cyclop's) motorcycle, she briefly wondered why she couldn't hear the motorcycle when it rode in.

Brie looked at Willow "I never said Daddy was a nice man, Will," Brie let that last part slip out. She couldn't believe Logan had just made an actual nickname for her that made sense, Logan had left his mark... And that's what mattered, right?

**Finished! (puff, puff) It only took me two months...**

**Okay, here's the deal... If I don't get any likes, favourites or reviews... I can't continue this story, I would love to continue this story, but I don't want to put you guys in absolute misery by continuing a story everyone hates. And sorry for all the flashbacks and not getting into a story, but I had to explain... Oh, and tell me what you think of Will (I worked really hard on this little girl)... And also put in the reviews what you thought of the Wil-low gag.**

**Anyways... That's all... Folks! **


	2. Take a look at my life

** Hey guys! So I loved writing the first chapter so much I decided to make a second chapter right away. Logan will be re-introduced in this chapter, but I'll take a bit of time introducing Will's school life. It's a little bit complicated to give you an even small insight in this introduction, so keep reading if you want to know anything more. So, anyways... Let's get this show on da road!**

The next day at Will's school

"It's twenty two times twenty, Miss Pearce... These are basic skills for high school you know? It's a simple question," Mr. Green's words went through one of Will's ears and out the other. Will was standing like an idiot in front of the classroom with a piece of chalk in her hand facing the blackboard

"Look... You've been standing there for the past 10 minutes (4 and a half minutes really)..." a rather impatient Mr. Green sighed. Will finally started to write the answer when someone walked past the door, everyone seemed to look. "Oh that's just probably Logan," Mr. Green dismissed it quickly as nothing "the mutant that's going to have that whole talk in the auditorium," Mr. Green reminded his current class

Will finished writing and sat down "nice one," a boy next to her whispered, his skin was dark (he looked most likely African-American) and he looked older than Will. "Do you know anything more about this Logan guy?" Will asked him, the boy shook his head. "I'm Willow by the way... But just call me Will, i'm guessing you already know my last name" She said to the boy.

"I'm Trey... Trey Hutchinson, I'm... Uh... 14... I'm repeating seventh grade for the second time," He said all the words from the third "I'm" onwards quietly. Trey paused for a moment "why is your nickname Will?" he asked Will, "honestly... I don't know, people have been calling me that for as long as I can remember," she answered.

"Miss. Pearce and Mr. Hutchinson..." Will and Trey's heads quickly turned to look at the front. "Perhaps there is something you'd like to share with the class," Mr. Green added. "Actually... yes," Trey grinned, he started to walk to the front, when he looked back and gestured for Will to come up with him.

Will swallowed hard as she walked to the front, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the newest member of Role Models," Trey announced grabbing Will's hand and putting it up in the air. Trey sounded excited, who wouldn't if the whole class was clapping and cheering?

Will... On the other hand, looked quite confused... "If every clique let you in just for striking up a conversation with him... I'd be the most popular person in the school," she thought. She decided to soak up the glory for a moment and listen to people clapping... That was until Mr. Green made them sit back down.

Later that day under the bleachers

"Any minute now..." Trey sighed walked around the Role Model hideout, Will was too busy admiring all the different kinds of graffiti on the walls. Trey briefly looked at Will, "it's amazing isn't it- oh... And when the others get here... My rap name is T-Dog," he told her. Trey paused "you do know how to rap... Don't you? Trey asked Will.

Will got worried for a split second... Then she realised how much she loved hip-hop. She quickly nodded. Trey smirked "gimme a demo," he ordered Will... Will froze, she quickly thought out of the rap songs she knew and picked one. Will cleared her throat and got a beat going on the stool she was sitting on "here goes nothing," she thought:

"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti

He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,

But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,

The whole crowd goes so loud

He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out

He's choking how, everybody's joking now

The clock's run out, time's up, over, bloah!

Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity

Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked

He's so mad, but he won't give up that

Easy, no

He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes

It don't matter, he's dope

He knows that but he's broke

He's so stagnant, he knows

When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's

Back to the lab again, yo

This whole rhapsody

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo"

Will focused into life again... She realised that there were four other guys standing there. All their mouths (including Trey's) were gapping open. "She's definitely staying..." The teenager that was most on the left uttered.

A spiritual sound suddenly rang in Will's ear's... Jean appeared, "I would say "nice job" but that's copying an immature fourteen year old boy's words" she remarked and disappeared. "You are in!" Trey yelled excitedly "God... Lose Yourself is a pretty hard song to pull off like that... But jeez, you made it look like hot cross buns!"

"Oh... And let me introduce you to the team!" Trey told Will, he first went to a (very) tall fair-skinned teenager "this is Justin... But just call him Giant," he told Will. Next, he stopped at a dark-skinned teenager with a roller set afro, "this is Stan... But call him Crazed... Literally, Crazed is his rap name" Trey told Will.

Trey stopped at two identical dark-skinned twins "this is Max and Jake... They go by the names of Fire and Ice... Don't worry if you can't tell the difference between these two... I can't, Giant can't, Crazed can't... You get my drift," he told Will. "Can I mention something... Your demo was incredible, I think I can do good myself... Not in a cocky way... But..." Justin stuttered and cleared his throat:

"These ideas are nightmares to white parents

Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings

Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows

no swearing

To see him walking around with his headphones blaring

Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care

He's a problem child

And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about

His freakin' dad walkin' out

Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out

If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out

His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back

Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap

He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap

His step-father hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose

His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just let's his emotions

go...

{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years

{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)

Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away"

Next, Max and Jake stepped forwards, they both cleared their throats and let the magic happen again:

[Max]

Alright, stop! (Huh?)

Now before you walk in the door of this liquor store

and try to get money out the drawer

You better think of the consequence (But who are you?)

I'm your motherfreakin conscience

[Jake]

That's nonsense!

Go in and gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs

And borrow a damn dress, and one of her blonde wigs

Tell her you need a place to stay

You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs with Renee's razor blade

[Max]

Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to

The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you

Think about it before you walk in the door first

Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns

[Jake]

Screw that! Do those things! Shoot that bitch! (sorry for bad language)

Can you afford to blow this? Are you that rich?

Why you give a crap if she dies? Are you that bitch?

Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have kids?

[Max]

Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it! (You're right!)

Not over this shit (Stop!) Drop the biscuit (I will!)

Don't even listen to Jake yo, he's bad for you

(You know what Max? I don't like your attitude..)

Next, Stan stepped forward... He looked quite nervous as he looked down and shuffled his feet. But still, he opened his mouth and-

"Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my daughter

If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father

To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got her

God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mum didn't abort her

Now you probably get this picture from my public persona

That I'm a pistol-packing drug-addict who bags on his momma,

But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest

'Cause there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,

And just know that I grow colder the older I grow

This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold

And this load is like the weight of the world

And I think my neck is breaking.

Should I just give up or try to live up to these expectations?

Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself,

But I got an ex that's determined to make my life livin' hell

But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt

So many chances, man, it's too bad, could've had someone else

But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted

So here's what I'm facin':

3 felonies, 2 years of probation

I've went to jail for this woman,

I've been to bat for this woman

I've taken bats to people's backs, bent over backwards for this woman

Man, I should've seen it comin', what'd I stick my nuts up in?

Would've disagreed to the whole girlfriend thing if I'd seen what she was screwin'

But screw it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more

I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Mia

So sayonara, try tomorrow, nice to know ya

My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner

And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted

It's like the greatest gift you can get

The weight has been lifted

Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders

Everyone's leanin' on me

'Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier

Nothin' can take her from me-eeeee"

Max and Jake looked at each other, then looked at Justin, then Justin looked at Trey. "Stan already has a daughter named Mia, she lives with her mother and her grandparents in Chicago... He sees her once every three months, which is hard because every time we go with him to visit Mia she clearly show she wants to be with Stan more," Trey explained to Will.

"Anyway... Let's talk about your family situation," He told Will, Will looked confused. "I'll demonstrate, my parents are divorced... My Dad lives in California while my Mom and I live here in Detroit," Trey explained. Will took a deep breath "I've never met my father... I've seen pictures of him, but no letters or calls," Will told the group.

"My Mom died when I was little... My dad isn't abusive or an alcoholic or anything, it's just kinda hard," Justin sighed. Max and Jake looked at each other, "our family life is perfect," Jake (or Max) said proudly, Trey looked at his watch "we better get going," he said "we'll miss that mutant thing,"

In the auditorium

Trey and Will ran through the doors of the auditorium, "Mr Hutchinson... It's no shock you're late to an event like this," A grumpy Mrs. Hendricks said. "And Miss. Pearce..." she sighed, the moment Logan heard the name his head raised from the current position it was in.

To find Will was the sole reason he came, he turned around and saw a dark-eyed girl in the fifth row. He went up to the teacher who told her off, "hey... Uh... What's that Pearce kid's first name?" He asked, Mrs. Hendricks scanned the crowd, "oh... Willow Pearce, yeah, Willow Pearce," she answered.

Meanwhile, Will was meeting members of 1o3, another group in the school. "Will... Meet Jason Cunningham, the leader of 103," Trey said, "nice to meet you, I've heard a ton about you... The audio of you rapping on YouTube is really cool," Jason said to Will.

Will was shocked, "I had no idea I even HAD an audio on YouTube," she remarked quietly. "Well... You do," Trey said holding up his phone, Will watched the whole video of her rapping "Without Me" by Eminem. "If you didn't know it existed, it's eerie because when I scrolled down to see who posted it, nothing was there," Trey whispered, (Logan was talking some crap about mutants on stage and Trey didn't want to get busted for talking).

After the talk

Will and Trey exited the auditorium as the final bell rang, "that was the longest... Thing ever," Trey groaned. "It gets a lot worse than that, remember the lady came for youth viol-" people swarmed in from all directions, "Will, how do I join Role Models?" "Trey, why did you let Will into role models?"

It all felt like they were shouting a million questions at once, "shit... Not this again," Trey mumbled. "I appreciate you like your fellow students so much, but give them room to breathe," a voice said. All the students seemed to go away, when Will and Trey looked to the side where the voice came from... No one was there.

"Um, anyway... The gang and I are having a fifteen minute jam session after school, wanna join us?" Trey asked Will. 'Yeah... Yeah... Sure," she answered, "can you just give me a minute?" She asked Trey and walked towards the girls bathroom.

Will walked into the bathroom, she deeply sighed and washed her face "you didn't thank me for making you famous," a voice said and Jean appeared. She leant on wall next to the sink Will just used, "how did you capture it?" Will asked her quite casually.

"Well... I'm dead, so I can do practically anything, I only had to get it on video and just post it... I didn't have to create an account or anything," Jean answered. "And i'd get out of here soon, your bestie's in trouble," she told Will.

Will sighed and walked out of the bathroom, Trey was obviously having a disagreement with another teenager. The other boy looked to the side and saw Will, he had dark skin and corn rows, he stepped towards her.

"My name's Drake Hayes," the boy said to Will, "I'm Willow Peace, just call me- "oh I no who you are," Drake said. He and Will stared at each other sternly for a moment, he suddenly shoved her. "Fight! Fight!" People began to chant "I'll fight you... But I ain't the main man in MC Job... But i'm the best," Drake said "Silenz, hit it,". Oliver "Silenz" hit the play button on what looked to be a 90's style boom box, Drake grinned at Will "not again," she thought.

Check this out

Check this out

"Yo, this guys a choke-artist

Ya catch a bad one

Ya better off shootin ya-self wit Lord Leader's handgun

Climbin up this mountain, ya weak

I leave ya lost without a paddle, floatin craps creek

You ain't Detroit, I'm the D

You the new kid on the block, bout to get smacked back to the boone-docks

Freakin Nazi, this crowd ain't ya type

Take some real advice

And form a group with Vanilla Ice

And what I tell ya

Ya better use it

This chick's a hillbilly this ain't Carrie Underwood music

Trailer trash

I choke ya till ya last breath

And have ya lookin foolish like Lil' Wayne when he shot his-self

Silly Willy, I know why they call you that

Cuz you follow T-Dog, like he got a dick up his asscrack

And when you act it up, that's when you got jacked up

And left stupid like Tina Turner when she got smacked up

I crack ya shoulderblade

You'll get dropped so hard that Elvis will start turnin in his grave

I don't know why they left you out in the dark

Ya need to take your white ass back across 8 Mile to the trailer park"

The crowd around them cheered, Drake smirked "you can't screw with us, go back to the beauty contest, girl,". "Sexist much," Will said, she stepped back a few steps to Trey "is this the jam session?" She whispered. "If you want it to be," Trey answered, Will sighed and took a few steps towards Drake.

"This guy raps like his parents jerked him

He sounds like Eric Sermon

The generic version

This whole crowd looks suspicious

It's all dudes in here

Except for these MC bitches

So I'm a German ay?

That's ok, you look like a freakin worm with braids

These leaders of the Free World rookies

Lookie, how can 6 dicks be pussies

Talkin bout crap's creek, dude you can be a pee creek

Wit paddles this deep

Ya still gonna sink

Your a disgrace

Ya they call me Willy

This is a nut... No seriously... peanut race

He can't get wit me spittin these things

Wickedy Lickety shot

Spicious spickety split Lickety

So I'ma turn around wit a great smile

And walk my white ass back across 8 Mile"

The crowd cheered and laughed hysterically as Will mooned Drake while walking off to Trey and the rest of Role Models that joined the crowd. "You've proved yourself pretty worthy of joining the Role Models, meet us here at eight tomorrow morning," Trey told her.

Will walked outside and began to walk down the steps outside the school "hey Will," a voice said, she turned around. Sure enough, it was Logan, but heck, she didn't know that "you've grown since the last time I saw you" he said as he waked down the steps towards her "a lot"

**DONE! This took me a lot less time than the first chapter (thank god), I want to thank everyone who reviewed, liked or favourited the story when I upload the first chapter. And sorry for the sudden age change on Will, but some of the things I planned for her to do in the story an 8 year old couldn't do. So I decided to change her age to twelve, anyway,the deal still applies... If I don't get any reviews, likes or favourites on this story, I can't continue it... Peace Out!**


End file.
